Ask Fairy Tail!
by StarlitTwilight
Summary: 'Sup, guys? I'm back with anime stuff! The author's note in here should explain everything, but if you're like me and you can't be bothered to read that stuff, then basically, ask anything up to episode 84 to whoever in the anime that you want! Also, Edo-Natsu is adorable. Just sayin'. Rated K to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! StarlitTwilight here! I got the idea for this after having seen several Q&A-style things on the internet involving characters from anime and cartoons. I'm probably not the first one to have done something like this, whether it be here on this website or on others, but I really like Fairy Tail, and so I decided to get off my lazy butt and post something for once.

The plan is to have about five questions every chapter on this, which I will be uploading - for now - every Monday and Thursday. If I find it easy to stick to this, and I get enough questions, I might be able to up the amount of posts each week. Either way, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun doing this, and I hope that you like it.

I really need some questions that you guys would like answers to as soon as possible, otherwise I won't get another post in by Monday. Remember, this is for anyone in the Fairy Tail anime, but please keep in mind that I've only watched up to episode eighty-four so far, so please don't give me questions on anyone past that point. I will give you guys regular updates on how far I've managed to watch to in every post at the bottom of the page, and please feel free to ask for special guests from other anime series too.

Thanks, and ask anything!

StarlitTwilight


	2. NaLu, Cheesecake and Edolas Mira

**Okay! First insert underway! Let's do this, ma peoples!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. If it did belong to me, Jellal and Erza would be married by now, Juvia wouldn't exist and Edo-Natsu would live in Earthland. Just because. He's adorable.**

**Um... How do I do this again?**

**... Review... Comment... Give me questions?**

**Yeah... Cluelessness forever! Thanks, and enjoy!**

StarlitTwilight: 'Sup, awesome people! Today I'm here with-

Natsu: Yo, guys! What's going on?

StarlitTwilight: Yes, as I was saying-

Lucy: Natsu, quit being so loud!

Erza: Stop it, both of you! Our host is trying to talk. Go ahead, Miss.

StarlitTwilight: ... See what I have to deal with here? Anyways, today we have Erza, Lucy, Mira, and- Natsu, why are you even here?! There are no questions for you this round!

Natsu: 'Cuz I'm the main character! I have to be here!

StarlitTwilight: Yeah, good for you. Ignoring him completely, we have a few questions from . The first one is for you, Lucy!

Lucy: Awesome! Ask away!

StarlitTwilight: *grins evilly* Hehehe... First for you is, 'Just tell us honestly. Do you like Natsu?'

Lucy: Ummm... *blushes* W-Well, s-see, thing is with that...

Happy: She looooooooves him...

Lucy: SHUT IT, YA STUPID BLUE CAT, BEFORE YA GET HURT! And what the heck are you even doing here?!

StarlitTwilight: Happy...

Happy: Sorry, sorry! I'm leaving, okay?! Please don't hurt me...

Lucy: Do I have to answer?!

StarlitTwilight: Let me put it this way... Answer, or I'll tell Aquarius that you lost her key again.

Lucy: WAAAH! Okay! I... Kinda... Like... Him...

Natsu: Wha? What's going on?

Lucy: NOTHING!

StarlitTwilight: Oh, the blackmail opportunities~ Anywhoosies, Erza! You're up next!

Erza: Go ahead.

StarlitTwilight: Okay. This one is; 'Why do you like strawberry cheesecake so much? Chocolate cakes are much better...'

Erza: WHAT?! Do you wish to challenge the greatness of cheesecake! We will battle over the chocolate/strawberry debate! ... Ahem. Excuse me. I love them because the first one I ever had was with Jellal... *blushes*

StarlitTwilight: Aww! That's so sweet! And finally, here's one for you, Mira.

Mira-Jane: Alright! Ask away!

StarlitTwilight: Sure. 'Would you like to meet Edo-Mira someday, if you could?'

Mira-Jane: Well, I've heard from Natsu and Lucy that Edolas is very different from here, but the Mira in the world there is quite like me. It would be nice to meet her one day, yes. (Also, I could practice Satan-Soul magic on her) Thank you!

**Author's Stuff! (That you probably can't be bothered to read): *shivers* Man, she scares me. Okay, breath in, breath out. Alright, I'm fine. Special thanks to for her questions! If you would like to give more, then cool! Remember, guys, I need questions! Some of the Fairy Tailers are getting bored back here! You can ask anything!**

**Thanks so much, guys! See ya soon!**

**StarlitTwilight**


End file.
